Michael Afton
Michael Afton (also known as Eggs Benedict, Foxy Bully and The Brother) is the main protagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is the son of William Afton, who is the main antagonist of the series. He is Elizabeth Afton's brother. Mike is also a technician of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals in Sister Location, and the manager and owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is voiced by PJ Heywood, who also voiced William Afton and Springtrap. Biography Sister Location Michael appears in this game as the main protagonist. He works as a technician and was presumably hired by his father to free his sister's soul from Baby. On night 1, Michael arrives at Circus Baby's, and HandUnit welcomes him, showing him how to check the animatronics' stages, and if they are not in their proper places, he must shock them to put them back on their stage. Michael successfully shocks Ballora and Funtime Foxy, but fails to shock Baby. On night 2, Michael checked Ballora and Foxy, but when he checked Baby, the controlled shocks do not work, requiring HandUnit to shut down the system. Baby began speaking to him, telling him to hide under the desk. After surviving the Bidybabs, Michael crawled through Ballora Gallery, avoiding her by listening for her music. He then reaches the Breaker Room, where he restarted all the systems while playing audio to keep Funtime Freddy from attacking him. Michael then leaves Circus Baby's. On night 3, Michael returned, checking Ballora and Funtime Foxy. He then ran through Funtime Auditorium while avoiding Funtime Foxy. Michael reached Parts and Service, where he performed a repair on Freddy, and caught Bon Bon in order to get Freddy's second power module. When he returned through Funtime Auditorium, Foxy attacked him, knocking him out. On night 4, Michael woke up in a springlock suit. Baby began talking to him, explaining she kidnapped him. Then, two technicians entered the building, and sent Ballora to the Scooping Room, where Michael was. He then witnessed Ballora get scooped, and survive an attack of Minireenas. On night 5, Michael checked the stages, only to see two hanged technicians. He then returned through Funtime Auditorium, and entered Parts and Service, to see a lifeless Circus Baby. She explained that she is pretending and something bad happened that day. He then enters a random number sequence into a keypad that flips out of of Baby's left central faceplate. After entering the passcode, Michael gets a chip from her upper armplate so she can communicate with him after she's been scooped. If the player chose to follow Baby's indications, Michael will get scooped by Ennard, who will take his body. If the player decided to do not follow Baby's indications, Michael will have to survive for the rest of the night from Ennard. He will then go home but Ennard will chase him. Transformation After beating a Custom Night preset on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret minigame, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Michael. In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and then Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. * "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." After this, Springtrap is seen walking out of the burnt out remnants of Fazbea's Fright for a second before the screen goes black. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator ''and death Michael returns in this game as the main protagonist taking the job of manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. As well as working on the Pizzeria itself, Michael was also tasked with salvaging vintage animatronics which had appeared in the back alley, supposedly for parts. The first of these was Molten Freddy. Over the next few days, these included Springtrap, Scrap Baby, and Lefty. While in his office, Michael fended off the animatronics, by luring them with sounds. On the final night, Mike's boss revealed that the Pizzeria was a trap for all the remaining animatronics, with Mike luring them around the labyrinthine vents in circles. Henry praised Michael as his "brave volunteer", telling him that, while there had been a way out, he knew Michael did not want it. Henry then burnt the Pizzeria to free the souls. As Michael Afton decided to stay inside, he finally died. Description Appearance Before being scooped Michael was a Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. After that he was scooped his body started to get rotten until his skin became purple, he lost his hair and his eyes became black with white pupils. Personality Michael's personality is unknown but from the minigames of Sister Location, it is seen that Michael has a lot of friends, making understand that he is a very friendly guy. From information gleaned from the Survival Logbook, He is a talented artist as seen from the many drawings on the pages of the logbook drawn in red pen, he has a nasty habit of chewing bubblegum as seen on one of the questions, he is quite sarcastic as seen from numerous shrewd comments written about the company, and is also fit for exercising around the block and wanting to join a self-defense class as seen on a filled in question. Heroic acts *Freeing his sister's soul. *Freeing the children's souls. *Telling his little brother that he is sorry for putting him in Fredbear's mouth (If he is the older brother from FNaF 4). *Helping the Cassette Man (who was later revealed to be Henry) gather all the remaining animatronics, including Springtrap/William Afton, and trap them all to burn them, also sacrificing himself in the fire as well. Gallery Purple man fnaf.png PurpleMichael.gif AftonWalk6.gif Walk5.gif Walk4.gif EggsBenedict-Ennard.gif 1580659978346.png Trivia * It is theorized that Michael, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and The Older Brother are one and the same as well as him being the Fazbear's Fright guard and the [[w:c:freddy-fazbears-pizza:Protagonist (FNaF4)|protagonist in ''FNAF 4]]. ** It is also theorised that Michael is again the main protagonist of the Ultimate Custom Night. After the events of Pizzeria Simulator, his little brother's soul trapped Michael's soul in a hell-like purgatory, where he is forced to endlesly fend off nearly all of the animatronics, while being killed over and over again, because of the actions he did to the victim. ** If Michael is indeed all of them, this would contradict the fact that Michael seemingly has no interior organs now, due to being scooped, but some of the other protagonists can clearly heard breathing. It could be that after Ennard left Mike's body, he somehow retained his organs, or at least his lungs. * For the longest time, Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene in Sister Location that he was not. * It is speculated that the TV show, The Immortal and the Restless, that Michael watches between the nights of Sister Location, where Vlad denies being the father of the baby, is a parallel between the relationship between William and Michael. It is speculated, since Vlad shares similarities with William, while the baby looks similar to his father like Michael does with his father. * In FNaF: Survival Logbook, it's revealed that Michael knows about Nightmare Fredbear. This does possibly mean that Michael had suffered horrific nightmares of facing nightmarish counterparts of his father's own creations after his little brother's death. ** This caused some fans of the series to confuse Michael, the protagonist for the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 nightmare segments, for his possible younger brother. **During the gameplay in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, a yellow lamp can be seen. The same exact lamp can be seen again during the TV moments between nights in Sister Location. This seems confirm this statement. * Michael is the second protagonist to die in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, the first being his possible brother from Five Nights at Freddy's 4's ''minigames.'' ** It's unknown whether Michael survived the fire in FNaF 6, although it is most likely that he didn't. * When Michael said that "they" (the animatronics) mistook him for his father, that would explain why the animatronics come after you in the first and second games. Though, he was most likely talking about the Funtime Animatronics. *''Freddy Files'' confirms he is the older brother from FNAF 4. Links * Michael Afton at FNAF Sister Location Wiki * Michael Afton at Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki * Michael Afton at Freddy Fazbear Wiki * Michael Afton at Pizzeria Simulator Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sexy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:Revived Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Lethal Category:Genius Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action Category:Famous Category:Victims Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Horror Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroic Jerks Category:The Chosen One Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Parents Category:Legacy Category:Self-Aware Category:Posthumous Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Antagonists Category:In Love Category:Bond Protector Category:Comic Relief Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:The Messiah Category:Grey Zone Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Casanova Category:Villain's Lover Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stalkers Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Guardians Category:Sexy